


you have thisisawkwarditis!

by thebuttercupsareblind



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Awkwardness, F/F, Fluff, Kinda, Sleepovers, Unresolved Romantic Tension, baby gays are fucking stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 05:10:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17359619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebuttercupsareblind/pseuds/thebuttercupsareblind
Summary: Sleepovers are the perfect time for weird conversations.





	you have thisisawkwarditis!

Rose’s house is completely silent, and completely dark. It’s… kinda eerie, actually. At the start of the night, you could hear Rose’s Mom’s footsteps, and the cat walking around, but now that’s all gone. Even Rose has stopped shuffling around, so you assume she’s asleep.

 

But you can’t sleep.

 

You don’t know what’s been going on with you today. You’ve just felt kind of weird. This is the first time you’ve had a sleepover with Rose for a while, though, so maybe it’s just that? Whatever it is, it’s keeping you awake, and you don’t like it.

 

You’re uncomfortably warm, and when you raise a hand to your cheek, wincing at the shuffling sound it makes, it feels really, really hot. So the obvious solution to this problem is to wriggle out of your sleeping bag!

 

… Why does everything sound so loud at night?

 

The sound of you moving around cuts through the silence like a knife. Seriously. When you try to move faster, it just gets louder, and when you try moving slowly, it… is still loud!

 

When you finally wriggle out and settle on the sleeping bag, the silence is sweet, sweet relief. You let got of a breath you didn’t know you’d been holding and close your eyes.

 

Until it gets too cold. Damn it! Your pyjamas aren’t a good enough defence against the cold, and you can feel the automatic frown that pulls at your lips. You guess you have to go back in the sleeping bag again?

 

Somehow, the shuffling is even louder this time as you slide back into your sleeping bag, even when you hold your breath and try to slide in as quietly as possible. You bet even Rose’s Mom can hear this, jeez!

 

“You know, you can sleep on my bed if you’re uncomfortable, right?”

 

Her voice makes you jolt, because wow, that really came out of nowhere. You freeze, half-in your sleeping bag, and turn on your side.

 

It’s really hard to see because 1. it’s dark and 2. you don’t have your glasses on, but from what you  _ can _ see, it looks like Rose is peering over the side of her bed at you.

 

Um.

 

“I didn’t know you were awake.” Your voice comes out louder than intended. Why does everything sound. So. Loud???

 

“Your rustling is like that of an earthquake,” Rose says, dryly, and you feel the corners of your lips drop.

 

“Oh, I’m sorry.”

 

“It doesn’t matter.”

 

Silence claims the room once again, and your arm’s starting to hurt from the position it’s in. Awkward. 

 

Rose sighs, and you kinda-see her shuffle back. Or. Sideways? Towards the other side of her bed.

 

“Are you going to come up, or are you going to rustle yourself to sleep?” This time, there’s a little bit of playfulness to her voice.

 

“I am the rustle queen,” you declare, but you wriggle out of your sleeping bag anyway.

 

You hear Rose pat the bed. Another invitation. You crawl over to the side of her bed and pull yourself onto it. It feels kind of weird, accepting an invitation to sleep in her bed with her, and you don’t know why. You’ve done it before! When you were younger. 

 

Rose’s blanket is thinner than your sleeping bag, but not too thin, so you don’t need to shuffle around too much to get comfortable.

 

“I should’ve just asked to come up here before,” you say, turning on your side.

 

Rose makes a little tired humming sound. Oh, she’s probably already going back to sleep. You can’t really blame her. You don’t even know what the time is. It could be midnight for all you know!

 

You try not to wriggle around more, and close your eyes. You’re going to do fun stuff in the morning before you have to go, and you definitely don’t want to be tired for that!

 

Definitely not.

 

So you try to sleep.

 

Sleep.

 

Sleeeeeep.

 

… You’re suddenly very, very aware of Rose’s breathing. It’s a weird thing to be aware about, but once you’re aware of it, you can’t just… not be aware. It’s very soft, very quiet, but kinda fast. 

 

You’re also suddenly aware of how close you two actually are. Distance-wise. Her bed isn’t  _that_ big. You hope you don’t accidentally hit her in your sleep.

 

You’re also  _also_ suddenly aware of how easy it would be to just move forward a little bit and…

 

And.

 

Um.

 

“Hey, Rose?” Wow, now  _you_ sound tired.

 

For a second, you think she’s asleep. Then there’s a little rustle, and a small, “mhm?”

 

“Do you ever…” you swallow.

 

“Do I ever?” Rose echoes. 

 

“Do you ever, umm, just have a weird impulse to kiss someone? Just because you can?” You bite your lip. You’re also also  _ also _ suddenly aware of how warm your cheeks are.

 

“... Sometimes.”

 

You almost expect her to go all therapist on you. You’re anticipating some line about Freud or something like that. But it doesn’t come.

 

Instead, she says something else. “When was the last time you had that?”

 

Okay, this might be weird therapist stuff. But you answer honestly, anyway. “Um. Five minutes ago?”

 

There’s no answer. You close your eyes. You don’t know when you opened them. You’re definitely expecting some therapist stuff to follow, but the only thing you get is silence.

 

“When was the last time you had it?” You ask, taking advantage of the silence.

 

“My answer mirrors yours, Jade.”

 

“Oh.”

 

You don’t know what to do with this information. You don’t know why you asked in the first place. You think you seriously need to go to sleep!

 

Should you say something? You should probably say something. You roll on your back, away from Rose, and try to think of what to say.

 

“Goodnight,” is what you end up with.

 

Rose echoes, “goodnight.” 

 

Okay. You’re going to pretend this conversation never happened. That was really embarrassing. And weird!

 

So you stay silent.

 


End file.
